


Prompt Merlin

by InfernalMushu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMushu/pseuds/InfernalMushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Histoires courtes issues de la communauté Marathon Prompts : "C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! - ...Oh, alors il n'y a pas un mec nu dans ton lit ? - Ah. Si. Ca si." ... et bien d'autres encore dans le futur !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avertissement

Bonjour !

Les chapitres qui vont suivre sont des prompts, un par chapitre, assez courts, faits dans la communauté de marathon prompts (lien dans mon profil), ils ne sont pas rangés par ordre chronologique d'écriture, et n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Ce sont simplement des petites histoires en vrac.  
Un prompt est un écrit qui a pour base une phrase ou un thème lancé par une tierce personne. Ici, les prompts lancés sont entre guillemets "… ", il y a indiqué juste à côté le nom des personnes les ayant lancés.

Il y a également indiqué le rating du prompt, ainsi que d'autres indications si le thème peut choquer les mœurs (viol, zoophilie, nécrophilie, je ne pense pas tomber dans ce genre d'écrits mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir), merci de ne pas lire si vous pensez que cela peut vous choquer.

Note importante : la plupart (et même la quasi intégralité) de ces prompts sont portés sur le yaoi/slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a des relations sexuelles masculines. Vous êtes prévenus, maintenant à vous de choisir si vous voulez continuer à lire.

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture ;)


	2. Remous dans la paillasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "– C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! – ...Oh, alors il n'y a pas un mec nu dans ton lit ? – Ah. Si. Ca si." lancé par Brisby_pops  
> Fandom : Merlin  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Titre : Remous dans la paillasse  
> 2 mots : Lendemain difficile...

Remous dans la paillasse

 

Ce fut le bruit qui tira Merlin du sommeil. Le bruit insistant et répétitif des coups secs que l'on donnait à sa pauvre porte.

– Merlin ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si important qui retienne mon serviteur au point que je doive venir le chercher moi-même ?!

Arthur. Arthur Pendragon. Le regard de Merlin passa au soleil déjà haut qui éclairait la pièce, au corps chaud et moite presque encastré dans le sien. Puis la panique l'envahit, brutale, soudaine, et le poussa au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

– Merlin ! s'exclama une fois de plus Arthur.

Puis la soirée lui revint en mémoire. La fatigue d'avoir passé la journée à servir un Arthur plus irascible que d'habitude, l'invitation de Gauvain à boire à la taverne, la boisson, trop forte et en trop grande quantité. Puis son ami ivre-mort sans endroit où dormir.

– Je te préviens je vais enfoncer la porte !

Avec un soupir de soulagement Merlin constata que lui, contrairement à Gauvain, avait encore ses vêtements sur lui. Le jeune magicien se leva difficilement et s'assit sur le lit, fourbu de courbatures. Dormir à deux dans une paillasse faite pour une personne, et encore fallait-il que celle-ci ne remue pas trop, n'était pas une chose aisée.

Le bruit du craquement que fit la porte de bois quand elle céda sous les assauts d'Arthur lui ramena les pieds sur terre.

– Que … ?

Puis Merlin réalisa. Et le choc fut brutal.

– Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

Arthur leva un sourcil sceptique.

– … Oh, alors il n'y a pas un homme nu dans ton lit ?  
– Ah. Si. Ça oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous imaginez !

Arthur planta le regard dans celui paniqué de son serviteur.

– Je n'imagine rien Merlin si ce n'est ce que je vois : tu oublies tes devoirs de valet pour flemmarder au lit en charmante compagnie, ce qui te vaudra la journée entière de demain au pilori. Dans ma chambre, dans cinq minutes si tu ne veux pas t'attendre à pire châtiment que les tomates pourries.

Merlin hocha la tête et dégluti, puis Arthur partit d'un pas vif et énervé. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et courut rejoindre son irascible Prince, en se demandant comment diable pourrait-il se faire pardonner.

 

Fin.


End file.
